Cold Kiss
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Kishibe Rohan sat in his chair out on the patio. He had a cup of hot tea with him as nights in Morioh started to get colder and colder. Granted, he could always change out of his very stylish crop top and wear something a little more suited for the colder weather – but he didn't want to move. The night was too nice and too relaxing to move.


**Cold Kiss**

Kishibe Rohan sat in his chair out on the patio. He had a cup of hot tea with him as nights in Morioh started to get colder and colder. Granted, he could always change out of his very stylish crop top and wear something a little more suited for the colder weather – but he didn't want to move. The night was too nice and too relaxing to move. He had finished his schedule for the day, thankfully without the interruptions of Stands and other such nonsense. He just wanted to enjoy the night.

He thought about the interesting characters he had met through the short months he moved back to Morioh. His own Stand, Heaven's Gate, had been incredibly useful for the manga artist as he could actually look into people's histories and gather fresh material for his manga. As a result of acquiring these histories, his manga became even more popular than ever. His editors usually didn't like the fact that Rohan had always finished his way ahead of schedule. His editors never demanded it but they still accepted it, even if it meant more work for them.

However, Rohan only pushed himself as hard because he didn't want to be left behind; he didn't want people to forget about him the way they had done before.

He took a sip of his hot tea. He hadn't meant to go down that route, and frankly, he was going to move on.

"Hey," cried out a familiar voice. Because of how surprised he was, Rohan fought against himself to spit out the tea he just drank. He didn't expect to see the source of the voice, much less hear him, at his home again. Thanks to this person, his house had burned down in the midst of them playing a game. It wasn't so much he had lost the money – it was the principle of the thing. It was the fact that this person had cheated and Rohan just **could not** figure out how.

"What the hell do you want, Josuke? You're not allowed in my house, much less my property. Get out." Rohan pointed as his face twisted into anger and annoyance. He purposefully used his first name. Material things could always be rebought and fixed. It was his pride that was nearly burnt to the ground and Josuke Higashikata was one who refused to understand.

"Look, I-I just wanted to apologize again," the teenager stuttered. There was something strange about his demeanor but anything which involved Josuke infuriated him. He didn't want to ruin this cold, beautiful night, so he looked away.

"You can apologize by leaving me the hell alone." Rohan stated. He didn't look at him in the eye. He knew that line would annoy the teen and he was glad. He wanted to annoy him. He wanted him to know that he had the power in this situation, not Josuke. He took another sip of his hot tea which seemed to gradually started to become colder the longer he left it alone.

He heard the annoyed grunts of Josuke outside and he couldn't help but smile; although, his smile was more of a sneer since he grew the more irritated the longer the teen stood there.

"Then would you accept a kiss?" He heard suddenly and turned towards the teen. Once again, he nearly spat out the tea to turn to the teen who started to climb up the front deck of his rebuilt house. Rohan kept a suspicious eye on him – he raised his cup close to his mouth and placed his elbow on the table in front of his person in case he had to call forth Heaven's Gate to protect himself.

Rohan didn't answer even as Josuke reached him and was opposite of him from the table. It was clear that, upon closer inspection, Josuke retained some cuts and bruises as his face was nearly covered in band aids. The event with Highway Go Go, Rohan recalled, had occurred earlier that week and Rohan just wanted some R&R.

Still, he was still taken aback at how much taller Josuke was. He gulped and even took another sip of the now mild tea that still filled his cup. He looked away. He grew irritated. He knew that he had lost again to him in terms of power. He knew deep down he always had a strong attraction to the teen. He was always attracted to strong personalities; and Josuke Higashitaka was one of the strongest he'd ever had the displeasure – or pleasure? – to meet in his life. Everything about Josuke annoyed him but it was the same points that attracted him to young man.

"What did you say? Did you say you wanted to kiss me? Josuke, get out of here. Clearly you're ill. Clearly you lost your damn mind. Get off my property." He looked at him. By now, his protests grew weaker and weaker as Josuke himself drew his own face closer to the artist. His blue eyes were mischievous in a way that irritated Rohan. It annoyed him. It bothered him.

It bothered him how much he was drawn in.

It bothered him how deep his eyes were and how Rohan wanted nothing more to get lost in them.

The wind blew through the frozen space in between them – Rohan cleared his throat and looked away again. Now, his tea was cold. He brought it to lips and winced at the taste. The tea was made to be hot.

Josuke placed a hand on the tea to get it out of the way and despite the dramatics, he merely swept in and gave Rohan a kiss on the lips. It wasn't a deep kiss. It wasn't a light kiss, either; the kiss itself impacted Rohan's heart to a point where he almost felt his heart nearly stop beating. Unlike before, it wasn't because of a Stand. It was because of the powerful kiss.

He wanted to push him away but he was always easily swayed by power. He pushed Josuke away and screamed at him. He didn't remember what he said at him – he remembered the teen's face turned from devilish to almost disappointed. Rohan remembered the emotion he felt within that powerful kiss but he couldn't recuperate.

His pride wouldn't allow it.

After he threw the tea cup at him, for effect, he went back into the house and slammed the door shut. With the lights off, he leaned his back against the door and fell to the ground. He placed a hand over his mouth – he screamed into it as he felt the heat in his heart suddenly flare up.

"What have I done?" he yelled.


End file.
